Senki Zesshou Symphogear XY Episode 10
is the 10th episode of ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear XY''. In this episode, it is revealed that Naomi is now the holder of the spirit of Amou Kanade. Synopsis Summary The episode begins with Tsubasa having a nightmare about Naomi using a dangerous power, standing in a pose similar to when Kanade used her Superb Song. Tsubasa then wakes up, sweating intensively while looking out of her window and whispering that she misses Kanade; and she falls back to sleep where she talks to Kanade with Kanade telling Tsubasa that she is much closer than she thinks and fades away. Tsubasa then wakes up and starts to shed several tears as she wonders what Kanade meant. Later, the 9 girls are informed of a Noise attack but suddenly Naomi tells them that she doesn't feel too good and starts to go green. Aoi quickly grabs a paper bag in which Naomi throws up in, she then escorts Naomi back into bed but also tells the other 8 to hurry to where the Noise attack was. Elfnein then goes to help Aoi with taking care of Naomi. Whilst in her bed, asleep, Naomi sees a faded figure in her blurred vision. The figure tells her to blink several times in which Naomi does and her vision becomes clear. She then sees a girl with wild red hair and Naomi recognizes her as Amou Kanade, Tsubasa's deceased friend. Kanade then starts to explain that her spirit will be lying in Naomi's heart from now on. Naomi then tells Kanade that she (Kanade) should lay in Hibiki's heart due to Hibiki having Kanade's relic and that she (Naomi) doesn't deserve someone as powerful and brave like Kanade lying within her heart. Kanade then refuses and tells Naomi that she is just a normal woman who greatly misses her friend. Kanade then diffuses into Naomi's heart as Naomi clenches her fist where her heart is and starts to shed a few tears. She then wakes up and sees Elfnein, where she once again puts her hand against her chest and starts to whisper that she doesn't deserve to be the holder of Kanade's soul. The camera then focuses on the 8 other girls fighting the Noise, and after they do, they start to walk back to the headquarters. Tsubasa then starts to explain the previous night to the other girls while also shedding a couple of tears. Maria then goes to wipe the tears off Tsubasa's cheeks and tells her that everything will be okay. Tsubasa then nods her head and they once again start to walk back the headquarters. When the 8 get back to the headquarters, they see Naomi standing and feeling better. Hibiki, relieved, then sees Naomi frown and asks her what's wrong with Naomi replying with nothing and walking off. Yoake then tells them that Naomi could be doubting something and goes to talk to her. Naomi is then seen playing a platfomer game on her games console and clenching her chest. Yoake then knocks at the door, and Naomi tells her to come in. The girl then asks Naomi what's wrong and Naomi explains what happened as well as telling Yoake to keep it a secret as she doesn't want Tsubasa to know. Yoake then tells Naomi that she has her 100% guarantee and walks out of the room. Tsubasa then goes up to Yoake and asls if Naomi is okay, and Yoake replies with that Naomi is just a bit rusty after being ill. Tsubasa then nods her head and, like Naomi has been doing, puts her hand on her heart. The next day, the girls are once again informed of a Noise attack and start to head towards the area where the Noise were. They then see Enojado which a whole array of Noise surrounding him. Naomi then transforms and starts to fight him head on, turning all of the Noise into carbon in the meantime. Surprised by the words Naomi is singing, Tsubasa transforms and stops her using her Shadow Weave, she then asks why Naomi was singing those words. Naomi then explains to the girls that Kanade now rests inside her heart causing Tsubasa to shed tears as she smiled telling herself that is what Kanade meant. Her and Naomi then start to sing Bonds of Soul ~Eternal Dream~ as they fight Enojado. Naomi then summons her armed gear and uses Hikari no Tornado, in which consumes Enojado. The girls then detransform and they look up at the sky smiling where a silhouette of Kanade smiling is then seen. The episode then ends. Major Events Characters Symphogear Users Antagonists Supporting Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear XY Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear XY Episodes Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Hickmanm